Induction cooking is similar to other forms of cooking in that it uses a heated cooking vessel such as a pot or a pan to transfer heat to the food contained in the vessel. Induction cooking differs in that the vessel itself is the source of the heat, receiving its energy through electro magnetic radiation which creates the heat in the walls of the vessel. The heat then reaches the food, from the vessel walls inward.
To function, the vessel must be made of a ferrous or similar material. Sometimes, an adaptor is used to enable a non ferrous pot or pan to be used. The adaptor then becomes the source of the heat. Adaptors are sometimes called induction discs.
Despite the developments of the prior art there remains a need for an induction cooking apparatus which provides targeted application of heat.